Fight of the decade
This was a fight that occurred during the movie. It was a direct aftermath of the I Love Dainton prank and the World Record break reveal while also being fueled by the Crab racing challenge that resulted in Pritchard and Dan living in a slum while Dainton and Pancho stayed in a five star hotel. Recipe for disaster *Rivalry *Envy *Penis tattoo *Fake world record *Fists *Boxing ring Rocky 69 After the two reveals and Pritchard challenging Dainton to a proper fight the producers quickly booked a boxing match for the two to fight in. The days before the fight itself the two boys trained and exercised to get fit. The night before the training began Pritchard and Dan lay in their tin Hut as Pritchard moans about the fact that while they're there about to have a fucking horrible time Dainton and Pancho were probably enjoying themselves, the next scene humorously showing just that as Dainton and Pancho enjoy champagne and order fantastic food while Dan and Pritchard eat shitty food and spit it back out again, later on in the night while it can be assumed Dainton and Pancho had a good night's sleep Dan is seen messing with Pritchard by using his fear of spiders for his own amusement, as well as the boys swatting away at the flies in the hut during the night. The next day would mark the beginning of both Pritchard and Dainton's training. The start to Pritchard's training with Dan seemed to start off well as he left the tin hut pumped up and ready to go, but as he goes off camera there's a loud bonking sound, seconds later Dan, as he laughs at a crouching Pritchard reveals that Pritchard had hit his head on something as he ran off camera in typical Pritchard manner, Pritch himself sarcastically saying that it was a great way to start a training day. A montage is played showing the training the boys went through, while Dainton was shown taking it seriously (and admitting in the commentary that despite what was shown on the running machine he was actually hating every minute of the workout) including having Pancho on his side for the first time ever encouraging him, the first thing Pritchard was shown doing was looking at some baby chicks and just generally fucking about, trying to bounce coconuts off his head while Dan in vain tried his best to train him. Dan had wanted to bring out the fire in Pritchard, or at least a spark or damn near anything to get him to take the training seriously. Pritchard's tactic was to simply tickle Dainton then show him his cock before knocking him out. Dainton on the other hand, feeling that Pritchard had gone too far this time, revealed he wasn't going to pull his punches. Posters and leaflets were handed out to the towns people and the event was shown on a night in 2006. Dan opened the evening by introducing the men while Pritchard decided to show off to the audience. The fight ended almost before it began, Dainton got one punch on Pritchard knocking him out immediately. Aftermath Pritchard was knocked out, which resulted in health and safety experts being brought in to assist. Pritchard was okay and didn't want a rematch. Dainton and Pritchard made up at the end but Pritchard now had the challenge of regaining his pride. However there was another side to this story. According to Pritchard on the commentary for the film when he saw this scene in the cinema he got incredibly pissed off because, while the film showed a one round knock out, there were apparently more rounds, four in total, before Pritchard lost. In typical Dainton fashion Daint kept saying it was a one round knock out to get at Pritchard, resulting in Pritchard, as usual getting very annoyed at Dainton, and said more rounds had indeed happened since he pointed out 'If it were just one punch then why am I so knackered?" This actually carried on for the whole scene until the film transitioned from Envy to Pride; Dainton, and then Jim insisted that it was only one round, while Pritchard, not having any of it kept insisting more rounds had actually happened and that Dainton kissed a man and got semi-hard from it, in a bid to annoy Dainton. Eventually after teasing Pritchard for a while both Jim and Dainton, much to Pritch's pleasure, confessed that there were in fact more rounds before Pritchard got knocked out, and indeed in Series 4 some footage of one of the matches was shown, showing that there were more matches than was shown in the film. And as revealed in Series 4 since the fight Pritchard has actually been working out (as shown in recent pictures with him on his bike) and Dan reckoned if Dainton and Pritchard were to fight in the ring again then Prtichard could actually have a chance at beating Dainton. Gallery of pain Fight.png|A motherfucking montage! Fight2.png Fight3.png Fight4.png|end of the montage Fight5.png Fight6.png Fight7.png|K.O! Fight8.png Fight9.png Trivia * Pritchard reveals in the film's commentary that, while Dainton and Pancho did indeed have a nicer place to stay in during their time in Phi Phi, he and Dan had full access to the bars as they were so close to them, and would regularly go out partying, presumably during the time they were training as well ** Dan would further elaborate on this as he reveals he had no idea he even went out partying at one point until he watched the footage back, having drunk enough alcohol to make him black out and not remember anything he did. * Along with Pritch's time on the island Dainton reveals at one point during their stay half of Phi Phi suffered from a power cut thanks to a tsunami, Dainton and Pancho being the unlucky ones as they were on the half of the island that got hit with the power cut, when everything suddenly turned off it actually spooked Dainton out a bit, and he tells Pritchard in the commentary that at that point where Dan and Pritchard were staying was for a short time a luxury five star hotel as they hadn't been hit by the power cut. Category:Stunts Category:Fights Category:Challenges Category:Challenges won by Dainton Category:Dainton vs Pritchard Category:Stunts involving Dainton Category:Stunts involving Pritchard Category:Stunts in other countries Category:Movie stunts Category:Low risk stunts Category:Featured on the DVD Category:Featured on the TV Category:Dirty Sanchez